


To see, and to be seen

by mysterixn



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: El in a maid outfit, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, Only Minor Black Eagles Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Time Skip, that's all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: Edelgard wishes to practice faith magic and learn to heal her team, and for that, Byleth insists that she dons a maid outfit. El hopes to encourage Byleth to do the same for her in the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this isn't strictly canon because I'm pretty sure El can't practice faith magic and also there aren't "maid" or "butler" classes BUT YOU CANNOT ROB ME OF MAID EDELGARD

“P-Professor! I don’t see why this is strictly necessary…” Edelgard trailed off. Her hands fidgeted with the ruffled edge of her red skirt, the white apron atop it slightly crinkling with her grasp. 

Byleth smiled softly, her hands deftly tying a bow with the silky ribbon of the apron. "You're the one who wanted to be a maid in the field." 

"Yes, I did, but -- the costume? Really?" Byleth took a step back, done tying the bow, and Edelgard turned around. The characteristic pink ruffles at her chest were there, but her dress was a wonderful blood red -- bold colors for the future empress, of course. Her long red sleeves ended with white ruffles at her wrists, and her skirt flared out wide, ending mid-thigh, while the short white apron rested on top. Knee-high black heeled boots completed the outfit, and Byleth nodded in approval, finding herself thinking  _ She’s really cute _ .

"Yes. The outfit suits you." 

Edelgard turned to look at herself in the mirror in her room, and blushed. "The skirt is… short. How am I supposed to run around on the battlefield like this?" She twisted around, looking at the back of her outfit. "The bow is beautifully done, though." 

"Nobody is looking at your skirt while bleeding out, Edelgard. You'll be fine. Besides…" Byleth said, stepping up behind her in the mirror. "You look breathtaking." 

Edelgard raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Professor, you cannot be serious. This outfit does not reflect me at all." 

"Nonsense. Using faith magic while in a short skirt suits everybody," Byleth said, smiling. "You most of all." 

Edelgard laughed at that. "Hubert is studying faith magic too. Does that mean you want him in a short skirt, too?" 

Byleth shook her head. "No. I prefer you in a short skirt."

Edelgard blushed again. "Professor, your flattery is appreciated, but I still fail to see how I'll be comfortable in this outfit. I bet you wouldn't even like wearing it, either." 

"Is that a challenge? You'd like to see me in this outfit, too?" Byleth said. 

"... Maybe," Edelgard replied. 

"Trust me, everyone will think you look wonderful," Byleth reassured her. "And I promise… one day, I'll wear this outfit just for you." 

The next day held this month's mission: clearing out some bandits on the western side of the monastery. Black Eagle house always gathered before the mission to reassure each other before the battle, and as their professor, Byleth was the first to arrive. Edelgard came next, her maid outfit as adorable as it was the day before. Byleth definitely shouldn't say that aloud. 

"Ready for our mission, Professor?" Edelgard asked. Despite her lack of confidence yesterday, she seemed back to her usual self today: practically oozing power and confidence wherever she went, with no hesitation in her actions at all. Byleth smiled. 

"Yes I am. And you?" 

Edelgard's cheeks dusted a light pink. "I am ready. I do hope the others approve of my outfit and class choice."

"Edelgard," Byleth said softly. "You are to be the emperor. All of this house will gladly stand behind you, no matter what you wear." 

Edelgard laughed gently. "I suppose you're right," she said. At that, Hubert arrived, followed by Dorothea and Petra. 

"Oh, Edie, you look wonderful!" Dorothea said, and Byleth gave Edelgard a look that said  _ I told you so _ . 

Hubert looked at Byleth. "If you make me wear that, I will stop practicing faith magic and smite you where you stand. Got it?" 

Byleth shook her head. "I wouldn't dare try." 

Petra smiled. "It is a lovely clothing, Edelgard." 

As the rest arrived, and echoed similar praises, Edelgard sighed. "I suppose you were right, Professor. Thank you." She turned towards her house, head high and countenance as stern as ever. "We will win this battle, for the Empire and for our House. Understood?" 

A resounding yes came from the students, and Byleth and Edelgard both smiled. 

As it turned out, Edelgard was absolutely fantastic to watch on the battlefield - and not just because she had a short skirt on. She was single handedly the most useful healer the team had ever had, somehow in range of everyone at all times, and they cleared the battle easily without losing a single team member. It was impressive, to say the least. Byleth found herself thinking more than once that she had made Edelgard's skirt a bit _too_ short, but it was truly adorable to see the emperor-to-be in an uncharacteristic outfit. Byleth did imagine that Edelgard was going to look very splendid in a red ceremonial dress once she was the empress. 

After the battle, Edelgard approached Byleth. "I felt very confident in today's battle, Professor," she said happily. 

"You were amazing," Byleth replied, smiling. "Everyone appreciated your help." 

Edelgard smiled. "Good. I'm glad to be of use to everyone. And… hopefully I was of use to you, too."

Byleth nodded. "Absolutely. Always." 

Edelgard blushed softly at that, but seemed very pleased. "Good. And remember Professor, you do need to keep that promise." 

"Anything for you, Edelgard."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now Byleth in a maid outfit :D

Byleth, though normally calm and collected, felt minorly shaken up. She didn't know what to expect as a reaction from Edelgard. All she could do was wait. 

She took another look in the mirror. Her red dress had short, ruffled sleeves and ended mid-thigh, which Byleth was pretty used to by now. Her white apron was cut just below her breasts, and tied in a large bow in the back. She had white knee-high stockings on, too, and a pair of small white heels. She did look… cute, at the very least. Byleth thought of the time that Edelgard had worn a maid dress, and sighed wistfully. She had so wished to pile on the compliments and make Edelgard blush and pull her close, but propriety said otherwise at the time. But now, they were together properly, with Edelgard as emperor, and Byleth as her devoted, equally as strong wife. Power couple, indeed. 

As Byleth continued down this train of thought, the door to their room opened, and Edelgard strode in. She made it halfway into the room before she looked up, and froze, staring at Byleth, taking in all of her outfit. Byleth tried not to blush as Edelgard looked her up and down, taking in her stockings and short skirt, but with her wife staring at her so intently, it was very difficult.

"You're absolutely  _ stunning, _ my love. To what do I owe this surprise?" Edelgard asked, tossing aside her cape as she walked up to Byleth and pulled her close. 

"You said at the monastery that one day you'd like to see me in a maid outfit, like you were in at the time," Byleth answered, smiling at how eagerly Edelgard wanted to hold her.

"I do remember that," Edelgard said, gently grasping Byleth's waist. "Don't think I didn't notice you staring while we were on the battlefield. I know you couldn't keep your eyes off me, my teacher." 

"You are even more stunning now," Byleth admitted. "That maid outfit has nothing on your gown." 

Edelgard smiled cockily. "Oh, I know. You love my dresses. However, this isn't about me." Edelgard stroked her fingers through Byleth's hair softly, caressing the nape of her neck. "You're the gorgeous one at the moment." Her other hand strayed to the white lacy stockings, touching the soft expanse of thigh beneath the hem of the skirt. 

"I take it you're pleased with the outfit then?" Byleth said, happily leaning into Edelgard's grasp. Edelgard’s gentle possessiveness was adorable, and always welcomed. The stroke of Edelgard’s fingers along her neck and through her hair was extremely soothing, and she relaxed against her wife, marvelling at how much smaller the emperor was -- she truly would never get over how small El was, compared to the massive presence she exuded in court functions and social gatherings. This delicate, small side of Edelgard was something only Byleth was privy to, and she cherished it beyond words.

Edelgard gently trailed her fingers along Byleth’s exposed thigh, sending little tingles up Byleth’s spine. “Yes, my love. You look gorgeous… though, honestly…” Edelgard paused, a cute pink blush spreading across her cheeks. “I would love to take your outfit off.” She accentuated her meaning by moving her fingers higher, stroking along the curve of Byleth’s ass and inner thigh under her skirt. Byleth blushed, too -- her wife was really so adorable when trying to express her desires -- and slid her hands along Edelgard’s waist, tugging her as close as possible. 

“I would love nothing more, El,” Byleth said, and leaned down to kiss her wife.


End file.
